


i want to dance with you slowly

by kogagoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i thought this would be shorter but then 500 words turned to 1000 words, prom au, serious koganegawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogagoshi/pseuds/kogagoshi
Summary: It's Goshiki's last year of prom. No one approaches him for a dance until the last song of the night plays.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	i want to dance with you slowly

**Author's Note:**

> hhndnfbfhd my first story on ao3!! of course it had to be kogagoshi hehe
> 
> listened to this song while writing, so i suggest you listen to it while reading this
> 
> (listen to it after this line in the fic uwu, there's also a hyperlink on this line):
> 
> The song changed into something slower, perfect for a last dance.
> 
> https://youtu.be/PpRNw3yhJ_A

The dancefloor was crowded with people. A song too lively and modern for the usual promenade blared through the speakers while lights of different colors flashed repeatedly. Everyone seemed to be having fun tonight.

Goshiki looked at the scene from his seat at a table near the doors. He stared at his classmates who were happily dancing and hyper, probably having the time of their lives. If he joined in, would he have fun too? Goshiki couldn't help but be a bit envious of his carefree classmates. It was their last year as junior highschool students, so they were making the most out of it.

They would go their separate ways after this year. Goshiki wanted to join in, but no one really approached him for a dance that night. He figured that no one really cared— after all, most of the people he considered as friends already graduated so they weren't there.

Still, he couldn't help but feel lonely.

"Let's give the dancefloor to those who want to have a last dance with their special someones."

The DJ, or whoever was in charge of the music, made an announcement. Some people went back to their tables, exhausted from dancing. Some stayed, getting into pairs and even triads to dance. [The song changed into something slower, perfect for a last dance.](https://youtu.be/PpRNw3yhJ_A)

There was a heavy feeling inside Goshiki's chest. He wanted to dance, but he didn't have the guts to ask anyone. He didn't want to look like a fool dancing by himself on the dancefloor. Despite the voice at the back of his head telling him to build up the courage and just ask, he settled for getting his phone and scrolling through social media.

His classmates have already posted a lot of pictures. They looked really happy. While Goshiki kept his eyes on his phone, he didn't notice someone approaching him.

"Hey, Tsutomu."

Though the music was loud enough to muffle his classmates' voices, he heard this one loud and clear. Goshiki looked up from his phone to see Koganegawa there. The taller boy came to prom wearing a tux, so Goshiki noticed immediately when Kogane wasn't wearing the blazer. He had to admit, the look fit him well.

"Hi, Kanji." He greeted him back. Goshiki felt his heart racing. Is this really what he thinks it is?

"Wanna dance?" Kogane asked, smiling at him as he reached out his hand for Goshiki to take.

Goshiki was hesitant. _Was he for real?_ Maybe Kogane was just being nice since no one was dancing with him.. but this was probably a once in a lifetime chance. After all, there was a chance that he would change schools.

"...Sure." Goshiki replied, his voice meeker than usual. He took Kogane's hand in his own as he stood up. It felt warm and nice, as if the heat from Kogane's hand transferred to Goshiki's face.

"I'm surprised you still have the energy to dance." Goshiki commented, trying to make some small talk on the way to the dancefloor. Kogane laughed at his statement.

"Well, we gotta make the most outta this night, right?"

There were other people on the dancefloor, but there was still some space for them. Goshiki could feel the steam coming out of his face as he felt Kogane's hand on his waist and the other hand going to hold Goshiki's right hand.

"Sorry, I'm not really good at this." Kogane laughed, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Goshiki replied, putting a hand on Kogane's shoulder.

They moved rhythmically to the beat of the song. It felt awkward at first; Goshiki didn't know where to look. He didn't want to look at Kogane's face in fear that he might be looking back— he was sure his heart couldn't take it.

However, he couldn't help it. Goshiki glanced at Kogane's face, but found himself unable to look away. He was suddenly aware of their height difference, but that's not what made Goshiki's heart skip a beat.

It was the fact that he saw something— a soft look in Kogane's eyes. The same look he saw between lovers in movies; full of love and affection.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Kogane's voice was uncharacteristically soft, his face serious and brows slightly furrowed.

Koganegawa has always been so friendly to him, like a tall ball of sunshine. Always so warm, someone he could rely on to cheer him up. If he was the sun, then Goshiki was a planet gravitated to him. It was unusual to see him look so serious.

"What is it?" Goshiki questioned, his voice almost a whisper. Kogane leaned in to Goshiki's ear before saying three simple words:

"I like you."

Funny how those three simple words were enough to send one's heart in a frenzy. Goshiki's eyes widened in surprise. It felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest. Kogane was so close to him— so, _very_ close. For him to utter those words to Goshiki right now should be considered a crime.

Once Kogane pulled away from his ear, Goshiki could see the dust of pink on his face even with the lighting in the room. It made something flip inside of him, as if it pushed a button to make him act more boldly.

Goshiki pulled his hand away from Kogane's, instead wrapping his arms around Kogane's waist. "I like you too." He confessed, becoming hyper aware of the heat on his cheeks. Embarrassed, he quickly went and put his head at the crook of Kogane's neck. He felt like he would explode if he saw Kogane's expression.

He could feel Kogane tense up before he himself hugged Goshiki back. By now, they weren't dancing. They stood still on the dancefloor; the music was still playing and their classmates danced around them, but they didn't mind. To them, it felt like they were the only ones there.

_Happy_. That was the only word Goshiki could use to describe what he was feeling at the moment. To feel Kogane's warm embrace on a big event such as this.. He couldn't help but smile against Kogane's neck.

He slowly pulled away, looking up at Kogane. There was that same look of affection in his eyes, but now there was a soft smile on his face. Goshiki was sure he had the same look in his own eyes.

It was nice to be in Kogane's embrace, but this was a dancefloor. Not to mention, it was the last dance of the night. Goshiki moved his arms, his right hand going to hold Kogane's left hand while his other hand rested on Kogane's shoulder yet again. Kogane's other hand held onto Goshiki's waist again.

They danced side-to-side along to the beat, looking into each others' eyes and smiles on their faces.

"Since when?" Goshiki asked.

"Since you started helping me with volleyball." Kogane answered, "You were really nice to me compared to the others.. Don't think I didn't notice!"

Goshiki grew flustered. He didn't realize that he had been softer on Koganegawa compared to other people. "W-well, it was only because you don't have much experience yet!"

Kogane laughed, "You're really cute when you're like that, you know?"

This seemed to shut Goshiki up. It was one thing to receive compliments, but hearing them from the guy he liked was a whole 'nother thing.

The black haired boy bit his lip. "You don't look so bad yourself.." He managed out, determined to make Kogane flustered as well.

In response, Kogane raised his eyebrows before grinning. "Thank you."

How long has Goshiki been waiting for this moment? He felt like he could cry. It was a big deal to find out that the guy he liked shared his sentiments on a special night like this. The same guy who wasn't afraid to approach him even if he was in a bad mood; the one who got him to laugh and smile effortlessly.

_He was definitely whipped for Koganegawa_, Goshiki figured.

Being this close, Goshiki got a good look at Kogane's face. His sharp, angular features made him look attractive— he was handsome and cute at the same time. His eyes were always so clear and showed his emotions. Right now, they reflected his love for the boy he was dancing with right now.

The song was almost ending. It was now or never. Goshiki moved his arms once again and wrapped them around Kogane's neck. Kogane seemed a bit surprised at his actions, but followed his lead by wrapping his own arms around Goshiki's waist.

"I really like you, Tsutomu." Kogane repeated, looking lovingly into Goshiki's eyes.

Goshiki smiled. The dancefloor may be crowded, but they were only focused on each other at the moment. "And I really like you too, Kanji."

They danced; side-to-side, back and forth, and they even spun each other around at least once. The song reached its end, signalling the end of the night as well.

Or, at least the end of the event. Goshiki had received a text from his dad saying that he was stuck in traffic, so he had to wait a little while more to go home.

He sat on one of the couches in the lounge, scrolling through his phone. Goshiki flinched when he felt someone sit next to him, but relaxed when he saw that it was just Koganegawa.

"Y'know, we didn't get a picture taken yet, right?" Kogane rubbed the back of his neck, "C'mon, let's take one!"

"Alright, hold on—" Goshiki opened the camera on his phone before raising it so both he and Kogane could fit inside the frame. He didn't expect Kogane to wrap one of his arms around his shoulders, getting closer to him.

He snapped the picture and almost immediately after, Kogane pulled at him, "Let's go take a more formal one!" He grinned.

Goshiki was tired, but he wanted more memories with this boy, so he complied. As he got dragged away with the boy he liked, he wished that there would be more memories to come with him.


End file.
